


Lament

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert Smith/A Young Stranger. 1984.Disclaimer: I do not own the Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**A lovesick, lonely Robert meets a young male fan backstage who bears a striking resemblance to his former best friend.**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although my story is set in 1984, it was initially inspired after reading a fan's account of how Robert had allegedly hit on his friend during a U.S. tour in the late 80's. According to the fan, his friend ended up being invited back stage to meet Robert. The young man was given beer and became quite drunk and as they sat there, Robert kept touching his thigh and said something about how he could feel the heat coming off of him. It ended up going nowhere as his friend was intimidated and didn't know how to react to Robert's advances.
> 
> I am not saying that this story is true by any means—I remain completely neutral and I cast no judgment as I am only the writer here, but some of the details from the fan's account above became useful in setting the scene for this ficlet you are about to read.

Robert had been desperate for that feeling once again, and it was the feeling he thought he could never have with anyone else. For his own sanity he had to at least try to find temporary solace in what he thought would satisfy his urge and for the first time in months, he thought he had succeeded.

The boy was young and pretty in a strangely familiar way, and his sweet, stuttering shyness was also a familiar quality Robert couldn't quite place. Suddenly, as he stood there transfixed, following the boy's every move, the very first time he had looked at Simon—thought about Simon in  _that_  way—crept back into his mind. It was so long ago, yet Robert remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

He kissed him, had wanted him and he mistakenly thought Simon felt the same as Robert's advances were met with no resistance. Their kiss was hard and deep at first and Simon's hands unexpectedly crept up under Robert's shirt, pulling him into his body until eventually, Simon pushed him away. Much to Robert's disappointment, he didn't meet his eyes again, instead, his gaze remained fixed on the floor and without saying a word, he rose from the bed and simply walked out.

That was the last time they were alone together in a room before splitting up for good.

As his eyes remained on the boy's form standing in the corner of the room, Robert found himself navigating through the small crowd and he grabbed a bottle of beer from the table as he made his way towards him.

"Hello," Robert greeted the boy and smiled, "I'm Robert." He said plainly and offered the beer to what Robert could see was not a boy at all on closer examination, but a young man.

"Yeah, I know who you are." The boy grinned shyly and looked down.

Robert chuckled at his own foolish habit of introducing himself—as if the people who attended their shows and were lucky enough to be admitted into the backstage area didn't already know who he was...He shook his head.

The boy took the bottle from Robert's hands, thanked him and glanced around the room.

"I-do you have an opener?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, hang on." Robert reached into the pocket of his black trousers and produced a small key chain with a bottle opener attached. It was one item among many other shiny items on the small chain. The boy held out the bottle with both hands and Robert grasped it as well, his one hand sliding down on top of the boy's touching it lightly, but then he stopped.

"Wait," Robert said. He had to ask. He had to be sure, "How old are you? Should you even be drinking?"

The boy looked up at Robert, his eyes widening, "I'm almost nineteen...but I-I mean, I've had beers before. It's no big deal."

Robert laughed out loud at his own conservative behavior and realized how much he sounded like an over-protective father as it suddenly dawned on him just how young he had been when he had his first drink, and it was well before he turned nineteen.

"Isn't it twenty-one over here? I mean, to drink alcohol." Robert asked, his eyes narrowing, his voice teasing, vaguely remembering that the legal age to drink in most states in the U.S. was twenty-one.  _What a preposterous load of bollocks_ , Robert thought.

"Well, yeah, but I—" the boy floundered.

"Don't worry," Robert whispered and moved in closer, nudging the boy's arm with his elbow, "I won't tell." He grinned slyly and as the boy looked up at Robert, his face flushed and right then Robert could have swooned at that uncertainty—that innocence. It was exactly what Robert needed.

 _He_  was exactly what Robert needed.

The cap made a hissing sound as Robert finally popped it open and his eyes watched as his hand lingered on that warm, smooth skin until the boy pulled away.

"Hey," The boy said, his sudden diversion taking Robert by surprise, "Think I've got the same pen knife." He pointed to the pen knife dangling from Robert's key chain.

"Yeah?" Robert said and leaned against the wall, his body slowly relaxing into the cold plaster behind him as they now stood side by side and he brought the keychain up in his hand. There were no keys, just small, odd trinkets he'd picked up in various cities—except for the pocket knife. It was a gift from Simon on Robert's twenty-first birthday during their first U.S. tour, and it was his most treasured piece.

The boy must have been mistaken. He couldn't have possibly stumbled upon one like Robert's...

He quickly stuffed the key chain back into his pocket, turned his head to face him and cleared his throat.

"Well, it's certainly come in handy many times." Robert's voice faded and he became distracted, watching intently as the boy took a long guzzle from the bottle, his head tilting slightly back, unintentionally exposing his neck as he swallowed a mouthful of beer. He slowly moved his mouth away from the bottle and when he saw that Robert had been staring, the boy's warm, dark eyes jumped from Robert's face to the floor and he immediately let out a breathy chuckle, nervously running a hand through his dark, shaggy hair.

Robert was aghast at how he had been ogling this young man and at how rude of a host he was, and he reluctantly broke his penetrating stare.

"Would you-would you like something better?" He finally offered, his own voice sounding so timid and terrified he could hardly believe his ears.

The boy replied wordlessly with a nod and a bright smile, which made Robert stop and gaze once again at that beautiful face and he instantly felt the compulsion to brush the hair away from his eyes, but instead he muttered, "Follow me." his fingers brushing by, lightly touching the boy's hand as he led him into the adjoining space.

The room was small and dimly lit with a long, plump sofa, a television, a few folding chairs and a large table, laden with refreshments.

Robert felt as if the two of them had already been alone in their own little world amid the crowd on the other side of the door, and now they were completely alone...It was close and it was quiet, and it was exactly what he had been hoping for.

This was where time would stop.

"So, this is it." Robert stated plainly as he locked the door behind him, "This is where we keep the good stuff." 

His head motioned towards the table for a moment, and when his gaze flashed over to the figure sitting on the sofa Robert felt as if he might cry—just the way the boy was looking up at him; he was aching to take him into his arms, aching to kiss him, but he knew he couldn't just yet. He had to compose himself, and it took every fiber of his being to tear his eyes away from that flawless specimen seated before him.

He didn't look at all like the Cure fans he'd seen at the shows these days, most of whom looked so contrived. The boy in front of him was different; beautiful and haphazard, giving off an air of tough innocence in his leather jacket, flimsy t-shirt and tight jeans. He looked like he was just on the verge of manhood, yet he acted a bit older than his years and that was utterly intriguing.

To Robert, he was simply breathtaking.

Robert leaned over the table and lifted the bottle of cognac, grabbed two small glasses and sat down on the sofa next to his new friend and poured a glass for him.

"Have you ever tried this?" Robert asked.

"I-I don't think so." The boy held up his glass and looked at the amber liquid as he swirled it around in the glass under the light, "What is it?" He finally asked, and sniffed at it.

"It's cognac." Robert answered, smiling, "It's quite good, really. I think you'll like it."

Robert waited for the boy to take the first sip, nearly holding his breath in anticipation of his reaction.

The boy coughed lightly after swallowing it and then frowned, "Um, I don't think I like it so much." But he took another mouthful, coughing once again after swallowing and surprisingly, he took yet another.

"So why are you still drinking it!" Robert giggled foolishly and slid closer, his head slightly down, but tilted almost shyly towards him and Robert's eyes peered at him from under his hair, utterly captivated as the boy politely finished what Robert had poured him.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know...after the burn goes away, guess it's not that bad." He smiled that bright, irresistible smile and looked over at Robert again from under long, dark lashes and Robert felt a familiar heat creeping up into his cheeks.

Robert licked his lips, brought the glass to his mouth and downed the cognac in one go and as he placed the empty glass on the floor by his feet the boy chuckled in amusement. Robert's grin grew wide—quite happy over how his simple action had caused such a gleeful acknowledgment. Indeed, it was a far cry as to how people had been reacting to him lately.

Robert laughed softly and realized that he had inched so close that the sides of their bodies were touching—the heat of the boy's thigh was burning into Robert's, and he couldn't help the small, quiet whisper that suddenly emerged from his throat.

"It makes you feel nice and warm though, don't you think?" Robert blinked slowly, trying to hold back his urge but failed, and his hand alighted gently onto the boy's firm thigh.

The boy didn't answer and slowly lowered his head, his hair falling in front his face as he looked down at his leg and the room immediately plunged into silence. Robert moved his gaze down to his hand which was warm, yet trembling and it remained motionless on that perfect thigh, as if it was frozen into place. The boy hadn't protested, but he hadn't verbally acknowledged Robert's undaunted yet subtle contact either. It was as if this wasn't happening as far as his new friend was concerned, but Robert had to know. He had to break the awkwardness.

"I can feel the heat radiating off of you..." Robert said, and this time his words emerged cracked and shaky.

There would be no turning back now.

His head tilted up ever so slightly and as his lips softly landed on the boy's, Robert's heart fluttered and then quickly began to race at that feeling—at the possibility—and much to his surprise, there was no resistance. No resistance to Robert's gentle kiss, no resistance to Robert's hand now caressing the boy's thigh and Robert was swooning. The kiss continued until Robert finally pulled back to catch his breath, he couldn't quite believe this. He was stunned,  _amazed_  that he actually convinced this alluring creature to follow him back here.

He had to be sure that this was real and he took the boy's face into his hands, cradling it, his fingers pressing lightly down on his skin. He kissed his forehead and as he brought his face back up to look into those dark eyes, he couldn't resist brushing the hair away from them.

"You're beautiful." Robert whispered to him, and it was the truth. His lips moved to his cheek and he kissed him there lightly, until he turned his head and brought his mouth once more to the boy's, his tongue prodding gently, cautiously, and when the boy relented, Robert whimpered softly. His hand came up into his hair, gliding down to his face and Robert's thumb grazed his bottom lip as if to open his mouth even wider and their kiss deepened, their tongues meeting at last, with Robert nearly on top of him, pushing him back into the sofa cushions.

Robert couldn't get enough of that mouth or their kisses, and he especially couldn't get enough of the boy's soft moans that emerged from his throat each time they would break away to simply catch their breath. It was driving him mad and his arousal was nagging desperately. He was so hard now he was aching. He needed more.

Robert pulled the boy's hand toward his groin slowly and the boy complied, instantly fumbling with Robert's zipper until he pulled it completely down and his hand slipped inside. Robert gasped into the boy's mouth and broke away abruptly from their kiss and for a moment he was unable to hear anything else over his own heart pounding, his own pulse coursing through his body. Just the way the boy caressed him, stroked him-he was already panting, and it had sparked such an incredible fire, a lust so intense it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Robert moaned as he buried his face into his neck and the boy stroked faster as Robert's breathless exclamation of pleasure urged him on. His lips began to explore and as he moved down to kiss the boy's neck, Robert's teeth gently pulled at that tender skin and sucked at it, wrenching yet another soft moan from the boy as he continued to beat Robert off. He gently pushed his leather jacket away from his chest, sliding it down off of his shoulders and just then a familiar scent had reached Robert's nostrils. It was a sweet, distinct scent he swore he remembered from so long ago, but it couldn't be—this was  _not_  Simon whose skin his face was buried in.

Robert's throat began to tighten and his body stiffened. He was so turned on, so hard he couldn't think straight, yet his eyes welled up and much to his own horror, a sob nearly slipped out and he tried to bury himself even deeper into the boy's neck, almost as if he wanted to disappear, and the boy sat forward, eventually stopping his movement and he placed his hand on Robert's thigh.

"Hey," The boy whispered, "Is-are you okay?" He asked, his heavy-lidded eyes meeting Robert's fleetingly, before Robert quickly turned away.

Robert couldn't answer. He could only lie and nod his head; he knew if he opened his mouth to speak, nothing but a choked sob would emerge and this perfect moment would end.

Robert sniffed and brought his hands up to his eyes, wiping the moistness from the corners of them and when he turned back to face the boy, those dark eyes gazed back at him, neither confused nor upset. He was simply waiting—waiting for what Robert wanted to do.

Robert drew in a deep breath. He had to take hold of himself. He had to realize that this wasn't Simon, as much as he wanted it to be, and Robert's lips curled up into a small, sad smile. He reached out and let his fingers slide down the side of the boy's face, his index finger sliding down over his lips and the boy shut his eyes slowly.

Robert needed to close down, needed to lose himself in perfection and as his hands reached for the boy, it was as if the boy read his mind, and he sat up, pulled the heavy leather from his arms and dropped the jacket onto the floor. Robert didn't let him settle back into the sofa, instead, his hands reached just under the hem of his t-shirt, pulling him in and he kissed him hungrily, his tongue pushing into that luxurious mouth and he could feel the boy shudder as Robert's hand moved to his groin.

But it was the boy who broke away from Robert's mouth suddenly, and he spoke so softly, so unexpectedly, that it startled him.

"You can fuck me..." the boy uttered, and after a long pause, "if-if you want to." He said, his eyes looking up at Robert, and they were filled with such uncertainty, yet such longing that Robert almost began to weep once again. It was more than he could bear. He swallowed hard and pulled him close, his mouth nuzzling his ear and he composed himself just enough to breathe out his desperate, trembling response.

"I want to. Please."

The boy pulled away slowly and reached down to take his boots and socks off, then turned to face Robert as he removed his t-shirt, letting the garment fall behind him on the sofa and Robert stared at him as he slowly eased back, leaning against the puffy arm of the sofa. He stretched his long legs out behind Robert and popped the button of his jeans open, his smile small and gentle, and utterly irresistible.

"I want you to do it." The boy said quietly, and his gaze moved to his zipper, "Will you?" He asked.

Robert's heart was in his throat and as he leaned forward his hand landed on the zipper and he began pulling it down. The boy lifted his hips and Robert found his waistband and pulled the tight denim down his legs and off of his body completely. His erection could clearly be seen underneath his briefs and Robert reached his hand out slowly to touch him and the boy's head fell back into the cushions and he moaned, exposing that long neck and Robert's evidence of his earlier excitement in the form of a small purple mark now adorning that perfect skin.

Robert began to pull down his briefs to expose his cock and he nearly leered, licking his lips at the sight of him as the boy lifted himself again to slide them off.

He was utterly gorgeous and was now completely exposed, lying supine and submissive before him and Robert could do nothing but simply stare in amazement. He was hypnotized and his hands reached out to touch his naked body, slowly, gently...running his fingers over his chest, grazing a nipple and the boy moaned at Robert's touch. Robert was so utterly transfixed that he didn't notice hands unbuttoning his own shirt until the garment hung open and those hands reached inside, making Robert shudder as he felt fingers on his skin, moving down to his open trousers where they pushed them down and Robert sat up quickly and slid them and his shorts off, letting them fall where they may.

He leaned over that completely willing, beautiful creature on the sofa and he kissed him, his cock throbbing, his head wet with pre-ejaculate and Robert sighed, his exhale long and shaky. His entire body was hot and humming, flushed with desire and as Robert climbed on top of him, his erection pressed against his naked skin and he gasped, nearly coming all over that perfect body beneath him. The boy pulled Robert down further into him and his hands caressed the back of his neck, his shoulders...and his legs began to wrap loosely around Robert's body. He held him there for a moment before his mouth found its way to Robert's jaw and he kissed him there before moving to his ear, his breath warm and moist against it.

"Fuck me...hard." The boy said, his whisper shaking and nearly breathless.

Robert couldn't collect his thoughts. He was completely muddled and utterly speechless at that depraved request—those filthy words he never thought he'd hear from a boy this young, this innocent, and he felt as if his cock would explode.

It was maddening.

Robert pushed himself up and his arms settled above the boy's head on the arm of the sofa. He watched as the boy pulled his legs back and Robert's hand found his opening, barely pushing in and the boy squirmed, sighing as Robert's fingers circled it, his eyes cracking open for only a moment before Robert dipped his head and pushed into him.

"Oh, fuck!" Robert exclaimed, his breath nearly sucked out of him as he held himself there, his cock completely enveloped by that exquisite heat. He had never had anything this hot and this tight around his cock before now, and he moaned as he remained poised over him, his limbs trembling.

"You're...you're perfect." Robert uttered breathlessly, his voice thick with lust.

He gazed at that vision beneath him, incredulous, and the boy's eyes opened and looked up at him from underneath his tousled hair and Robert brushed it away from his eyes with a gentle, shaking hand—and then instantly thrust up into him.

The boy gasped and clenched his teeth, throwing his head back again and his hands grabbed onto Robert's open shirt where they pulled at it as Robert thrust again, his rhythm beginning to build. The boy moved his hands underneath the fabric until his fingers found Robert's skin and his legs wrapped around Robert tighter as he thrust into him again and again.

Robert moaned—near delirious at the small, pleading sounds that emerged from the boy's throat, encouraging Robert even more and he fucked him harder and deeper—just like the boy had wanted. The sofa springs squeaking and groaning underneath their movement, the boy's small sounds of pleasure erupting more frequently, growing louder.

"Oh, shit!" Robert cried out. He was losing control, his thrusts becoming erratic, and he moaned into the boy's ear, his hands groping his body, reaching for the boy's ass, squeezing it as he rose from his body momentarily, quickly pulling out of him only to pull the boy towards him with force as he slid into his tight, hot heat again. 

At this point it was a struggle for Robert to keep his eyes open, but he had to peer down at that perfect face below him one last time before he came—and what Robert saw when he opened his eyes made him almost cry out in blissful anguish: the boy's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed and damp with perspiration, his mouth slightly open and his expression one of sheer pleasure as Robert fucked him, his cock pounding into him.

Those long legs were clamped tightly around him now and it was then that Robert suddenly felt it—the boy came between them, hot and hard, and Robert couldn't resist, and he dipped his head and kissed him, muffling the boy's cry as he felt him trembling around his aching hardness.

Robert's orgasm took him instantaneously; happening only seconds later and he came, nearly exploding, desperately clutching at the boy's sides as he cried out.

"Si-Sim!!-" Robert whimpered mournfully, his body shuddering uncontrollably—racked with agonizing pleasure, and he quickly buried his head into the boy's neck, painfully biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out the one name he knew he could never erase from his memory, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
